Searching for Nefertiti
by Asra
Summary: The Potters have spent their life looking for the ring of anubus,the talisman shows the way to the lost tomb of Nefertiti. Problem is that it's cursed! When things turn bad, will the Potter's surrender their life long magic or face the trials of the ring?


  


A/N:  This is yet again another Lily/James Fic.  I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I await your reviews concerning what you think of this so far.

Disclaimer:  I don't take any credit for the characters: Lily and James.  Those are J.K. Rowling's characters.  But the plot is mine.

"Lily," called James from a few feet away.  "Come quickly look what I have found."  

Lily Potter hurried over to her husband and looked down a long tunnel heading under ground.  

"Do you really think… Could it possibly be the entrance?" asked Lily hopefully.  

"There is only one way to find out," replied James happily.  "Come on Lil', lets go get what we came for.  

With that the two famous Potter's disappeared from sight as they walked down the long dark tunnel.  

            James and Lily Potter, two of the most famous magic archeological people, who are responsible for discovering many rare antiquities in their ever-lasting diggings in Egyptian temples, pyramids, and tombs.  You name it they've been there, always on a search for the most precious item they desired.  The golden ring of anubus.  With this ring it is said in many legends that it would lead the way to the lost tomb of Neferititi.  Lily admired Neferititi very much and all her life had searched for the lost tomb, but this had been in great vain.   James and Lily enjoyed their archeological trips very much, and from their rare antiquities they became nothing short of being very rich.  The Potters lived in a three-story house with 65 bedrooms.  They had many state of the art inventions to help them with their adventures into the Egyptian land.  And now without further ado, we shall take a trip back to the previous month, the month on which the Potter's found a great discovery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rain was pouring down the windows of a magnificent house, and a warm fire was aglow.  The house was silent except for the pitter-patter of the tiny feet of the house cat, ginger.  His golden fur shined in the firelight and his plump little figure continued its stroll down a long corridor.  As the cat walked, he passed many doors and finally he came to a stop at a particular room.  Unlike the other rooms the cat had passed this door had a warmer look to it, not at all like the cold wooden faces of the others.  Ginger sat down in front of the door and began to meow loudly.  The cat continued until he heard some rustling about in the room and the door slowly opened.  When it had opened all the way, the cat began to purr softly and then slowly strolled inside.  The door closed silently behind him, and a young woman in white silk pajamas stood before him.  Ginger looked up at the woman and gave her a kitty smile that made the woman laugh.  

"Oh Ginger, what are you doing strolling about at this hour?" asked the woman.  

The cat just purred softly at her feet and walked over to the large bed in the middle of the room.  The young woman walked back to the bed with the cat and picked him up into her arms.  Then she got back into the bed.  She placed Ginger beside her and pulled the covers over her legs.  Reaching over to the bedside table, the woman picked up an old and beaten looking book.  Its cover was elaborate with Egyptian writing and pictures, and inside the pages were worn and turned yellow from age.  Lily the famous explorer, sat in bed beside her cat, opened the book and began to read.  Although the writing inside was of Egyptian, she had learned the language very well and over many years had come to read it like any ordinary English book.  Ginger purred softly beside her, and the more Lily read the more she became immersed in the Egyptian hieroglyphics.  Soon she ceased to hear the pouring rain outside her bedroom window, as she lost herself inside the books mysterious story.  Time seemed to pass slowly and the rain outside only grew stronger.  Lily was completely comfortable and happy, when all of sudden the phone beside her bed began to ring.  Lily nearly jumped from the bed at the sudden sound.  When she had calmed her wits she picked up the phone.  

"Hello?" asked Lily softly.  

"Hello darling," said a deep sweet voice. 

"Oh James, the phone rang and nearly gave me a heart attack!"  

"Ha ha," laughed James.  "It's a good thing it didn't, otherwise I would never get into the house and out of this pouring rain."   

"What?  Aren't you in Tiberia?" asked Lily concerned.  

"Oh yes about that, well you see…….."  said James.  

"What happened?" asked Lily.  

"Something wonderful happened Lily, but will you please let me in.  I'm standing outside in this pouring rain."  

James listened closely to the phone but heard silence.  

"Lily?" he asked, but there was no answer, and a second later he heard the phone hang up. 

'What happened,' he thought to himself.  

'The phone must have gone dead, oh I do hope Lily heard that I was outside.'  

Actually Lily had heard that he was outside very clearly and in all her excitement she hung up the phone and ran from the bedroom as quick as lightning.  Lily ran through the long stone hallway and ran down the open staircase.   At the bottom of the stairs was a magnificent carpet of many beautiful colors.  A long time ago Lily had enchanted the carpet so that every once in awhile the colors changed and formed new intricate patterns.  Lily hurried over that carpet and past the couches that were close to the large fireplace, which was blazing with merry warmth.  She ran past the very large kitchen fit for a restaurant, and continued running until she came to the front door.  This door alone was a wonder, for it had unique carvings in the large deep wood, but Lily having lived in the house so long usually took little notice of this.  She stood before the great door and reached for the golden doorknob.  The door swung open quickly, pushed back by the great howling winds outside and in came a ragged looking figure in a black raincoat, drenched from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.  Lily closed the door quickly behind him.  James took off the soaking raincoat to reveal his handsome face and Lily leapt with open arms on him.  Although James was totally soaked Lily hugged him tightly.  James laughed at her excitement.  

"So happy to see me, eh Lil'?" he said.  

Lily backed away from him, now also equally wet with water and gave him a large sweet smile. 

 "I never would have thought you would be home so soon.  I'm so glad that you are though.  Come sit by the fire and get warm," said Lily sweetly.  

James followed her to the couches and sat down on a small rug.  He placed his raincoat close to the fire and began to warm himself up.  Lily sat down beside him and looked deeply into the burning light.  

"I'm so glad you came home tonight, because it is quite dreary in this large house all by myself."  

"Don't be silly Lily.  You aren't here by yourself.  Alex is right down the hall," said James.  

"Oh yes, I know he is, but he is a very deep sleeper and wouldn't wake up if the walls fell down in this house."  

  James tried to hold back a loud laugh, but was unsuccessful.   

"You are probably right, Lil'.  Alex usually doesn't hear anything during the night.  I do hope the old man doesn't lose any more of his hearing, otherwise we will never get anything done around here.  His the best butler we have had."  

"I must say Lily, It is quite comfy in this house compared to outside."  

"Oh yes, It is very nice inside. I'm probably sure Ginger is mad at me at the moment," said Lily thoughtfully.  

"Why is that?" asked James. 

"The moment I heard you were outside I leapt off the bed and probably bounced ginger off in the process," she replied.   

"Come upstairs and lets get some dry clothes for you," said Lily.  

"Ah, wait a second," said James.  

"What?" asked Lily.  

"I think you need some new clothes too.  Your just as drenched as I am!"  

Lily looked at herself in a nearby mirror, and saw to her dismay that she was indeed very wet.  She smiled and turned around to look at James.  

"I am wet, so we might as well hurry up and get some dry clothes.  Race you back to the bedroom!"   

Lily ran from James very quickly and very much to his surprise.  When he finally realized what was happening lily was already half way up the stairs.  James immediately bounded after her, laughing.  Lily was of course the first to get to the bedroom, and decided to have a bit of fun, so she hid behind the dresser and waited for James to come into the room.  About a few seconds later James arrived very much out of breath. 

"Lily were are you?" he called, but there was no answer.  

"Okay I will come and find you then," he said slyly.  

He began to walk about the large room.  He first looked in the bathroom but found nothing, next he looked under the bed and to his astonishment he found ginger.  The cat was very unhappy from being nearly thrown off the bed and hissed loudly at James.  

"Oh don't be such a big wet blanket, cat," he said amusingly.  

James pulled himself out from under the bed. Wearily he stood up, yet was immediately knocked down on top of the bed by Lily who had crept behind him while he talked to the cat.  Lily laid down on top of James in a fit of laughter.  

"You're off your guard today, aren't you?" asked Lily happily.  

"Maybe a little, I'm really tired.  You know you are becoming just like your fat little cat, sneaking about without a noise," said James.  

"Normally you always hear me.  You must be very tired indeed."

With a quick turn James flipped Lily over onto her back and sat facing her.  She was a bit shocked at first and James laughed softly at her strange expression.  

"I don't find this funny,' said Lily who always got annoyed if someone laughed at her when she was frightened.  

"Oh be quiet,' said James quietly, and then leaned over and kissed her softly.  

Lily's expression changed and she smiled once again.  

"You are a big bully sometimes, you know" she said.  

Lily got up off the bed and walked over to the closet.  She opened the door and drew out some clothes.  

"Here put these on," she said as she threw a pair of dry clothes to James.  

Lily then turned back to the closest and took out another pair of pajamas.  Then she closed the closet door and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  A few moments later Lily reappeared with new dry pajamas on, and James also was in his new clothes.  Lily walked over to him and sat down on the bed beside him.  She got beneath the covers and suddenly was aware of how tired she herself was.  She yawned and lay back in the bed.  James got under the blankets with her and looked into her sleepy eyes.  

"James you never did tell me why you are back so early.  You said you discovered something wonderful," said Lily curiously.  James looked closely at Lily.  

"Your right.  I have found something wonderful, Lily.  Something we have been needing for along time."  

James said this in a concerned tone and Lily was disturbed by his voice.  

"What did you find?" asked Lily.  

"I wont trouble your mind tonight," he said.  "I will tell you tomorrow."  

"But…" started Lily.  

"Shhh.. Just go to sleep I promise I will tell you tomorrow."  James replied.  

"Oh okay," said Lily sadly.  

"If that is what you want."  

After that she turned to look at the bedside table and turned out the lights.  The room went black and sleep overcame Lily quickly.  

Please Review by clicking on the bottom panel.  You do not have to                be part of fanfiction to review.


End file.
